


can I change your mind?

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, band au, bokuroo - Freeform, depressed kuroo, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Kuroo meets Bokuto at a house party. He is depressed and refuses to start a new relationship up, but for some reason, he can't seem to get his mind off bokuto. Also kuroo's in a band with oikawa iwaizumi and akaashi. Bokuto is determined to win Kuroo over





	can I change your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes ok I know i started another fic. But like I think this ones gonna be good so I gotta do it now while it's fresh in my mind. I'll update my other stories soon as well cuz I got lots to write :))))

I have absolutely no idea where this is going haha. I don't own haikyuu.

Kuroo had given up on relationships when he turned 17 and broke up with his first love. It was a bad break up, leaving Kuroo in shambles for quite sometime, until Oikawa had the bright idea to start a band. Kuroo had agreed to be a part of this band only to express how he felt. Little did he know he would become one of the most famous 18 year olds the following year.

At first it had only been him and Oikawa sitting in Kuroo's garage writing out lyrics. Oikawa was surprisingly good at the Bass and Kuroo had been good at playing any instrument he could grab hold of. It wasn't until about a month later that their band started to come together.

"I'll join your band ," Iwaizumi said with a groan, "But only if I can play drums." he stated firmly.

Luckily that's all they really needed to get a band started. except for the fact that they didn't have a lead singer.

"Oikawa, I'm not singing for your band," Akaashi said calmly. Akaashi and Kuroo had become friends during their first year of high school when Akaashi started to date Kuroo's best friend Kenma. He was introduced to Oikawa and Iwaizumi not long after.

"Please Akaashi, that's all we really need! I'm good with fixing sound quality and stuff, I could just auto tune your voice!" Oikawa begged as he sat on the garage floor hooking up the amp to the guitar.

"Listen Oikawa, I can play the guitar or the bass. You know I cant sing for shit." Akaashi reminded him.

Kuroo snorted at that comment as he wallowed in self pity scrolling through pictures on instagram. Kuroo had choir with Akaashi during their first year of high school and it sounded like cats dying.

"Fine, you can play guitar, " Iwaizumi said standing up and handing Akaashi his guitar.

"Well who's gonna sing," Oikawa asked sitting in the old lounge chair.

Kuroo stopped on a picture of his ex. He sighed and bit his nail as he saw Tsuki hugging a small girl with beautiful blonde hair. A wave of depression flooded over him before he stood up. He needed to get his mind off of him.

"I... I can try and sing. I mean, it'll help me get all my emotions out right?" Kuroo asked as he tugged at his hair.

At the time, Kuroo had thought that he would maybe just fill in as the lead singer until they found someone else, but now here he was, at the biggest venue, with a sold out audience, singing into the microphone while the crowd shrieked his name.

"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine" He sang into the microphone and stopped, motioning for the crowd to sing the next part.

This was the closing song for their last show on tour and he felt his eyes get teary as he sang the last few words of the song,

"I never," He finished and turned to smile at Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi as they finished out the song. The crowd went wild.

"I want to thank you all so much for coming out tonight, it has been an amazing tour and I truly believe that I have some of the greatest fans" Kuroo said with tears in his eyes.

"Ah Kuroo, so sapppyyyy," Oikawa said, earning cheers from thousands of girls and boys in the audience. He was usually super poluar with the teenage kids for his boyish attitude.

"Its true though," Akaashi said calmly, "You are all amazing and beautiful and we are so proud to call you our fans." He finished walking to join Oikawa and Kuroo.

Iwaizumi joined in as well, "Once again thank you all for coming out," he yelled, holding up his drum sticks and throwing them out to the crowd.

They all four took and bow and Kuroo ended the show with his signature line,

"We're all the same, and Love is blind, go out there and spread love and peace," He yelled as he exited the stage following Akaashi.

That was their first tour and now Kuroo was about to turn 19 and start his second tour. He was excited for his tour, but his mental state was not at all where he'd like it to be.

"Kuroo, your songs are becoming so depressing, please let us help you," Akaashi said reading lyrics to Kuroo's newest song.

"Its just not fixable," he said leaning on the counter of their kitchen. As they started to become a big deal and had multiple top chart songs, The group of boys decided to buy a huge house with all the money they earned and lived together. They had invited Kenma to join them as well, since he was dating Akaashi.

Kenma move from his spot next to Akaashi and sat next to Kuroo. He was the only one who could ever get through to Kuroo when he was having a bad day.

"Kuro," Kenma said leaning his head on the counter next to Kuroo's.

Kuroo smiled at the childhood nickname and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying his best to not show the tears that threatened to fall.

"Its fine guys, I promise," He smiled as he made his way to the couch where Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat.

"Why don't you just find someone to hookup with or something?" Oikawa asked leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. They had started dating in the middle of their tour, much to every fangirls delight.

Kuroo groaned, "Guys stop," he said leaning back into the couch, starring at the tv as an outlet.

The room went quiet. Kuroo felt a lump in his throat and felt the tingling sensation start in his eyes and grabbed a tuff of his hair. He was very good at holding in his emotions when he had to because he knew that its what people wanted to see. Nobody likes when other people are depressed, but they like to hear that they aren't alone when they're sad, which is why Kuroo puts his emotions into every song he writes.

"Well," Iwaizumi said awkwardly, "We're having that party tonight so try to act happy around our guests," He said in the nicest way possible.

"Iwa chan!" Oikawa scolded.

"Its okay Oikawa, He didn't mean it like that," Kuroo said standing up. He suddenly felt like he needed some air. Kuroo understood that Iwaizumi cared about him, he just had a twisted way of showing it.

He walked to the balcony and took a deep breath. He soon started to feel a wet sensation on his face.

"Damnit," He said aggressively wiping the tears away. It was gonna be a long night tonight and he really didn't feel like meeting another guy that wanted him for his fame. More tears collected as he thought about all of the people who've tried to get with him for his money, but this time he allowed them to fall because he was alone.

The raven haired teen pulled out his notebook from under the cushion of the lounge chair outside and began to write how he felt on the first blank page he could find.

When he came back in, guests had already started to pile into the house and some people where already a little drunk.

"You were out there for a while, how are you feeling," Oikawa asked pouring Whiskey in a cup of sprite.

"I'm okay," Kuroo lied. He denied the cup of alcohol and started to venture and see who else made it to the party.

"Oh my god, Its Kuroo!" A women probably in her thirties yelled. ah shit Kuroo thought as the women made her way over to him.

Kuroo faked a smile as she ran up and hugged him. She reeked of weed and cheap perfume and Kuroo did his best not to gag.

"Remember me! I met you at the after party for that one show?" She asked leaning on Kuroo with all of her weight. Kuroo was no shrimp but he certainly wasn't strong enough to hold up this lady.

"Ah Kuroo, I've been looking for you," Akaashi said faking a shocked voice as he pulled Kuroo away from the fat chick.

"Thank you," Kuroo said as he let Akaashi lead him upstairs into their lounge room where Kenma, some weird models and other artists sat.

Kuroo immediately locked his eyes on someone he hadn't met before. He had the strangest hair and the friendliest smile Kuroo had seen since he started singing.

"Kashi, who's that?" Kuroo whispered as he sat next to some blonde chick. He kept staring at the man as he mingled with Kenma.

"Oh, Kuroo this is Bokuto," Akaashi announced loudly. The music was blaring and Kuroo could barely hear his name but Bokuto smiled as he turned and locked eyes with Kuroo.

Suddenly Kuroo's face went numb and his heart was beating super fast as he starred into Bokuto's golden orbs. He began to feel his palms sweat and he bit his nail and turned away.

Bokuto slide further down the couch so he was sitting across from Kuroo.

"What's your name?" Bokuto asked genuinely.

Kuroo blinked confused. He didn't expect for this man to not know who he was. It was hard to find a person who didn't know who Kuroo was.

"O-Oh I'm Kuroo," He said stupidly, cursing at himself internally for stuttering.

"Kuroo huh? Nice hair," He said light heartedly with a shit eating grin.

"fuck you," Kuroo said defensively, but he smiled to act as if he was unphased by it. He had always been a little self-conscious about his hair because no matter what he tried he couldn't get the bed head to go away, but for a guy with two different colors of hair to come at him made him even more insecure.

"At least its not two colors," Kuroo said back with a glare. Bokuto laughed at that comment making Kuroo drop his scowl as he looked at him confused.

"Got me there," Bokuto said with a grin. Kuroo felt himself blush and shot up from his seat.

He had to get out of that room before he started to develop a crush on this insanely sweet man he just met. Kuroo headed down the steps and made his way into the kitchen where people were chugging liquor and vodka by the bottle. He quickly walked past all of them in an attempt to get to the balcony.

The balcony was a place strictly for Kuroo. It was considered off limits at parties because when Kuroo needed to collect himself he didn't want to watch 3 people dry hum each other in his sanctuary. Sadly that's happened on multiple occasions so now a piece of paper is taped to the door reading 'do not enter' which is enough to scare away any drunks.

Pushing past a crowd of people, Kuroo almost makes it to the balcony until he's met with another man he's never seen before. This one happens to be drunk off his ass and Kuroo doesn't find it attractive at all.

"Hey there hot stuff," The drunk man says grabbing hold of Kuroo's arm. This man was much taller than Kuroo and very beefy.

"Please let go," Kuroo said pulling his arm away calmly. The best way to deal with drunk people is to usually stay calm and they'll leave you alone, but for some reason this one just wouldn't give up.

"Nah baby lemme see what your hiding," The man slurs yanking Kuroo into his hold.

Kuroo pushes away but the man seems to have a death grip on his arm.

"Ow!" Kuroo yells as he feels the man squeeze his arm against his struggle. He feels the man breath on his neck and smells the alcohol in his breathe. He needs to get away and at this very moment he wished he would've worked out instead of sleeping in all month.

"excuse me," a voice yelled at the man. Kuroo turned and saw Bokuto walking down toward them.

"That's my boyfriend, please leave him alone," He said and In one swift motion Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's wrist and freed it from the drunk man.

Kuroo allowed himself to be led by Bokuto as they hurried out onto the balcony. Kuroo felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that you were my boyfriend, but he was touching you and you didn't look like you liked it" Bokuto rambled as he took a seat on the balcony.

Kuroo laughed at how bashful Bokuto had become. "Its okay. Thank you, I owe you one," Kuroo said sitting in the chair across from Bokuto.

It was dark outside and the lull of the music from inside filled the atmosphere.

"Ah don't worry about it," Bokuto says rubbing his cheek and looking away. Kuroo couldn't tell if the man had been blushing or not because it had been so dark.

An awkward tension builds before Bokuto speaks again.

"So no alcohol for you?" Bokuto asked.

"Ah no, its too risky. Paparazzi would be all over me if I was caught drunk. Plus its not really good for my mental health," Kuroo said. He stopped as he noticed what he just said and quickly asked, "What about you?" in order to brush off the fact that he just shared a total personal problem with someone he barely knew.

"Nah I'm actually a professional volleyball player and I cant drink," Bokuto smiled.

"Oh yeah I was about to ask, because your pretty tall and all, but I would've thought you were more of a basketball guy," Kuroo said leaning back. He felt very comfortable around Bokuto. Maybe because he was the only guy at the party who wasn't completely waster.

"Oh no dude I love volleyball," Bokuto says smiling.

They talk for the rest of the night about everything. Kuroo's band, Bokuto's volleyball team, favorite movies and restaurants, and it turns out they had a lot in common.

"Well it looks like people are starting to clear out," Bokuto says standing up.

Kuroo looks through the glass doors of the balcony and sees that the house is almost empty. He feels kind of sad and he isn't really sure why but he stands with Bokuto.

Now that they're both standing Kuroo notices that not only is Bokuto taller than him, but he's in a lot better shape than Kuroo.

They walk into the house and to the front door. They make awkward eye contact and for a second Kuroo swears Bokuto was leaning in to kiss him.

"Uh well bye," Kuroo says in a rush and shuts the door on Bokuto's face.

"Smooth," Kenma laughs as he starts to push empty cups into the trash bag Iwaizumi is holding open.

"You two were out there for hours," Akaashi hummed as he swept the floor, "are you interested in him?" Akaashi asked with a smile of encouragement.

"No," Kuroo said firmly, earning a shocked expression from the three of them, "I'm not letting another stupid relationship make me feel even more shitty," He finished going to the fridge for water.

"Tetsu-" Iwaizumi says softly but is cut off by Kuroo.

"Its not worth it. He's a fun guy though. would've been nice to have gotten his number and be his friend." Kuroo sighed as he sat on the counter top.

"I have his number," Akaashi said with a frown, "But you might want to tell him you aren't interested in dating" he said looking at his phone to send the contact info to Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was so confused. He knew he was into Bokuto but he really didn't want to start dating someone again when he still feels like shit.

"Kuroo, just a reminder, we are older now and guys are more mature." Oikawa said joining them in the kitchen.

Kuroo got off the counter with a grunt and walked to his room. He was annoyed and needed time to think. He flopped on his bed and didn't bother turning the lights off before pulling his phone out.

Kuroo: Hey this is Kuroo sorry I'm an idiot and didn't ask for your number.

The reply was almost instant and Kuroo ignored the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Bokuto: haha its fine. I had fun with you tonight :)  
Bokuto: we should hang out more often

Kuroo smiled at the text but quickly composed himself.

Kuroo: yeah dude come over again

Bokuto: ok let me know when

Kuroo: when ever u have time

Bokuto: Tomorrow?

Kuroo's stomach dropped. He wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

Kuroo:yea sure tomorrow come over. We can watch all the movies we talked about today.

Bokuto: alright cool see you then.

"Fuck... I like him," Kuroo said tossing his phone on the bed next to him. He leaned back on the pillow and put a hand in his hair.

He was in too deep already.


End file.
